<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Hands Of The Enemy by Dr1f7w00d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881888">In The Hands Of The Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr1f7w00d/pseuds/Dr1f7w00d'>Dr1f7w00d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr1f7w00d's Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I am back again with day 2, Original Character(s), Pick who dies, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr1f7w00d/pseuds/Dr1f7w00d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2! It's a little short but I think it's ok. I had some writer's block with this one :(</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr1f7w00d's Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Hands Of The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2! It's a little short but I think it's ok. I had some writer's block with this one :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are running out of time, subject 17.”</p>
<p>Ryke, the head doctor and face of Live Well had found them out. Dean was on his knees, guns and whatever prototype weapons the doctor had developed pointed at him.</p>
<p>Them.</p>
<p>Andy was here too, and so was Martin. Andy had her hands cuffed behind her and was gagged. They knew Martin would snap through the cuffs so he had a few extra guards positioned around him. Androids, just like him, only newer. Better. </p>
<p>“Did you really think you could get away with everything? For years, you’ve been a pain in the side of this whole corporation. And for what? Some false sense of freedom? What do you think I’ve been working towards all this time?”</p>
<p>“You killed people.”</p>
<p>“Well, you must break a few eggs to make an omelet. Think of the lives I saved. The advancements and new medicine gained from your trials.”</p>
<p>“I was tortured!”</p>
<p>“None of that matters now. I’ve had enough of you and your tiresome rebellion. You have a choice to make. Either I deactivate your little toy, or the good doctor here is introduced to your trials. I’m sure she will appreciate the science behind our research.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“And why the hell not? I have no value of an outdated android, and I could always use more test subjects.”</p>
<p>Dean knew he was serious. Ryke had been hunting him for years. He had evaded Ryke for so long, he thought he’d never get caught. But now, at gunpoint and kneeling before the man who ruined him, took away everything that made him human, he knew he had no choice.</p>
<p>“Take me. I’m the one you really want. I’ll stay put, I’ll follow all your orders, just leave them out of this.”</p>
<p>“It is far too late for that, 17.”</p>
<p>Ryke never called him by his name. It would humanize him to much. Make Ryke’s job harder.</p>
<p>“Please, it will be different this time.</p>
<p>"No. Now choose."</p>
<p>"I won't. "</p>
<p>"Then I'll choose for you."</p>
<p>Ryke steps back and turns away from Dean. He walks over to where Andy and Martin are, and stops. He appears to contemplate who to choose, like he is trying to figure out which would hurt Dean the most.</p>
<p>Eventually, he approaches Andy.</p>
<p>“And you, good doctor, who do you think our friend would choose to save?”</p>
<p>Andy would never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her break. She remains strong, composed, even in the face of death. She doesn’t answer his question, so he turns to Martin.</p>
<p>“And the little android. You went against your own programming for him. Do you think he would save you, a machine, over his only real friend?”</p>
<p>Martin looks even more distraught than Dean feels. Martin has spent his entire existence knowing he was replaceable and Dean could never change his mind. Martin really thinks that Dean would let him die. Or maybe he thinks Andy is more important, more valuable, because she’s human.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t pick me.”</p>
<p>Ryke looks almost stunned, as if he wasn’t expecting an answer.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case…”</p>
<p>He steps towards Andy, grabs her by her hair, and starts to drag her away. She fights back for just a second, but soon realizes it’s better to wait until she knows she can escape. She lets herself be dragged into the facility, away from Dean. Ryke pauses as at the door, and looks directly at Dean.</p>
<p>“You lost."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>